My Paper Heart
by Julyangel16
Summary: Rin always felt belittled by her father, then she met someone who accepts her and the war in her mind and heart begins.


Rin sat cross-legged on her bed reading a book, her thin black hair rested on her shoulders. Her dull green eyes slowly scanned the pages. She looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, bookmarking her place and setting the book next to her. Her older sister walked in. "Hey Asami what's up?"

"Do you want to come shopping with me today?"

"Yes!" she jumped up, the discard book tumbling to the floor. She followed her down the stairs, smiling brightly.

"And where are you two going?" she winced as her father's voice sounded from behind them. They both stopped and looked around. She met her father's hard gaze and quickly looked back at the ground.

"We're going shopping." Asami said. Their father's face softened.

"Alright. You two have a good time. Keep an eye on your sister Asami." He walked upstairs.

"He hates me…" Rin muttered, rubbing her eyes to wipe away tears that were trying to escape.

"No he doesn't." Asami said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes he does!" she said, stepping back, away from her sister's caring touch. "He hates me for what I am…"

Asami sighed. "Come on. Let's go." She took Rin's hand and walked outside to her sister's moped. Rin climbed onto the back of it, putting her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around her sister's waist as she took off. Rin closed eyes and focused on the feeling of the wind on her skin. She gasped as there was a big bump and the moped screeched to a halt. She lost her grip and flew off the seat, rolling a few times before sliding to a stop.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She heard her sister say. Rin pushed herself up and felt a pain in her arm. Her hands reached up and took off her helmet. Her eyes stopped on a red stain slowly growing on her sleeve. She put her arm on the spot and stood. Her whole body hurt. She saw her sister talking at an attractive guy.

"Probably the person she hit," Rin muttered. "And as usual he's going to fall for her…" She turned and noticed her reflection in the side of a Satomobile. Slightly longer than shoulder length black her, dull eyes, a round face, a shapeless body. Nothing special. "I wish I would go ahead and hit puberty…" she muttered. All the guys would fawn over her sister while Rin got to stand by and watch. Even her father gave Asami all the attention.

"Rin! Are you alright?!" Asami ran over, checking her sister for wounds.

"I'm fine. I just have a small cut on my arm."

"Let me see it."

"Asami, I'm fine."

"Rin. Let me see it!" She sighed and removed her hand. Asami slowly raised the girl's sleeve, causing her to wince in pain. "That is not a small cut. Come on we're getting you home now." She put her helmet back on and helped Rin with hers.

Rin was silent as they road home. The parked in front of the mansion and Asami hurried her sister inside. "When's the date?" Rin asked quietly.

"What?"

"The boy you ran into. I know you have a date with him. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night, but that's not important."

"SO that's why we came home in a hurry. You need to get ready and find an outfit."

"That is so…" Asami stopped when Rin raised an eyebrow. "Fine, it's true, but I'm also worried about you!"

"Go get ready. I'll patch myself up." Rin smiled at Asami.

"Thank you!" she squealed, hugging her. "You're the best sister ever!" She ran up the stairs. Rin sighed and slowly walked to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a deep cut that travelled the width of her arm.

"How did you get that?" She looked up to see her father in the doorway.

"Oh, I was riding on the back of Asami's moped and she accidentally hit someone and I…"

"She crashed?! I told you not to ride on the back of that bike. It was probably your weight that made her crash. If she was alone she could have stopped in time!"

Rin lowered her head. "Yes, father." The door slammed and Rin opened her eyes. Dark spots appeared on her pants where her tears hit the fabric. She looked back at her cut and opened a door under her bedside table, pulling out a first aid kit. She began to dress her wound. Asami would be upset if she didn't and Asami's feelings always came first. That had been clear ever since she was younger. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Mommy I'm scared…" The young girl clutched her mother's shirt tightly.

"I know honey. It's going to be alright. I promise." The woman set the child in the closet. "Now I want you to be very quiet okay? Don't make a sound." The girl nodded and watched as her mother closed the doors. The girl wanted to cry. She hated the dark. She heard noises, then the sound of her mother screaming. She wanted to run out and see what was wrong, but her mom told her to stay put, so that's what she did. The room went quiet. Tears ran down the cheeks of the young girl as she sat there surrounded by boxes. The door opened. The girl blinked in the sudden light.

"Daddy!" The four-year-old Rin reached up toward Hiroshi.

"Rin! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He bent down and scooped her up, holding her close.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" She felt her father tense slightly.

"She… She's in a better place now, baby."

Rin's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, wincing and grabbing her arm. "I had that dream again…" she muttered, running her fingers through her hair. She looked up as Asami ran in.

"What do you think?" She spun, giving Rin the full view of the outfit for her date.

"I think it looks amazing."

Asami gasped. "Really? I'm so excited for this date. He's a pro-bender from the Fire Ferrets."

"That's awesome! I hope you have fun!" she smiled. Asami left and Rin pulled out her book and began to read again.


End file.
